


Butterflies and Brown Eyes (Mayor Damien/Fem!Reader)

by LoveIsLattes



Category: Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Biting, F/M, First chapter is mostly explaining the setting and introducing the characters, Fluff and Smut, Inspired by Hallmark Christmas Movies, Second chapter will be the good stuff!, Sex without Protection, Smut, hicky, no beta we die like the cowards we are, slight Breeding Kink, some dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29172357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveIsLattes/pseuds/LoveIsLattes
Summary: Commission prompt: Damien/Fem!Reader smut with slight breeding kink!
Relationships: Damien | The Mayor/Female Reader, Damien | The Mayor/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

“Argh, matey! Give me yer loot!”

You weren’t even given a moment to reply before a fake plastic sword was jabbed into your thigh and the child-sized pirate was cackling maniacally, his free hand lashing out and snagging one of the candy bags hanging loosely from your fingers.

“Aw no! You got me! Man down!” you cried playfully.

One hand flew to your chest in mock surprise and you hastily pretended to fall back against the wall, injured and dying. With an eye peeked open ever so slightly, you were able to see the red cheeks and bright grin on David’s face as he watched you intently. You gave him a few seconds to revel in his little victory before lurching off the wall with a monstrous grin, diving at him with hands up and fingers wiggling indicatively. 

“I’m gonna get you now,” you cackled as you began the chase.

“You’re dead!” he shrieked back.

“I’m a zombie pirate!” you yelled in reply.

His giggles and squeals were dampened slightly by the many conversations in the room as the two of you chased through the groups of other mingling guests, barely slipping between all the bodies filling the area wall to wall without knocking anyone over. Every few seconds, his head would whip back and he’d let out a burst of laughter when he realized you were closing in on him. 

“You can’t get-”

“Look out!” 

Your warning came just a moment too late, you realized, as he looked forward once more only to run directly into someone. Thankfully the man was quick to react and caught hold of the boy to help him stay on his feet. 

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry. Are you okay? David, are you okay?” you hastily asked.

“It’s quite alright. Is the little one okay?”

You gave an apologetic smile to the man, whom you noticed was dressed in an impeccable black suit as you dropped to one knee, before looking over your would-be play victim. Much to your relief, David seemed to be perfectly fine other than being out of breath. 

“I’m sorry,” David murmured sheepishly then looked up to the man beside us, “I’m sorry, sir.”

“Oh my, David Foster! What did you do? Y/N, what happened?”

You spotted David’s mother bustling over with red cheeks and a worried expression, to which you quickly apologized over.

“He’s fine, Abby. It’s my fault for chasing him with so many people,” you assured her, “It’s not his fault and no one got hurt.”

As you rose to your feet, the gentleman beside you agreed warmly.

“Quite so. Perhaps it’s even my fault for getting in the way of such a high-speed pirate chase,” he added jokingly. 

Abby apologized to the man profusely before ushering David off. Guilt settled in over the tongue lashing he was sure to receive but before you could think to follow them and ease it, a hand on your shoulder brought your attention back to the mystery man. 

“I’m sorry about that, are you truly okay?” you asked him as you turned to face him.

He offered you a kind smile that crinkled the corners of his eyes as a deep chuckle rumbled from his chest. 

“Absolutely. I was more worried that he may have knocked his head on my cane,” he replied, tapping said object symbolically on the ground.

As he spoke, you took the opportunity to look him over. He was incredibly dashing, with slicked-back dark hair, dazzling brown eyes, and the slightest bit of scruff; not to mention his blinding smile. Why such a handsome, obviously wealthy, man you’d never met before was stopping for a conversation with you, you weren’t certain but you didn’t mind one bit. You were just analyzing his expensive tailored suit when you finally spotted the black lapel pin with the word “Mayor” so beautifully emblazoned in it. At the realization, your eyes snapped to his and an unstoppable gasp escaped.

“Mr. Mayor! I am so sorry! Oh my goodness, what a way to welcome you into our little home. I didn’t-”

Your worried ramble was brought to a halt as he lifted a hand and gave a little shake of his head.

“Please, call me Damien, and treat me no different than you would anyone else in your home. I take it that you are the owner, Miss Y/L/N?” he asked, offering his hand.

With a flush of embarrassment, you shifted the candy bags to your left arm to take his hand and replied, “That would be me. Welcome to Luna’s Lodge! Even though it might not seem it from the chaos-induced festivities right now, I assure you that we are not normally so… messy.”

Messy was an understatement. Since the Halloween party had wrapped up about an hour ago, the large building had only descended further into chaos. You had not only your normal twenty-something residents but also their families and any other local families that couldn’t afford a big meal for the occasion. That meant lots of candy wrappers, dirty dishes cluttering the tables, decorations gone astray, and kids running amok. Normally the frivolity was something you enjoyed as it reminded you just how much you loved bringing everyone together but under the watchful eye of a prestigious politician… you had to question how badly it would besmirch your reputation. 

“Not at all. I find this to be quite a lovely time to be here. It’s given me a chance to truly see what you do here in our lovely city and how well you do it,” he said kindly, “I’ve heard many tales about the good things you’ve done for our citizens in need, Miss Y/L/N.”

The praise was more than you could handle coming from someone so well-respected and obviously kind. You could feel the heat traveling from your hairline to your neck, darkening your complexion no doubt, and a little stammered noise of thanks was all you could manage under his gaze. 

He seemed to understand your sudden shyness and was thoughtful enough to return his gaze to the room, a wide smile spreading across his lips. 

“If I may ask, is that all that brings you in, or is there something else?” you asked quietly.

You’d never had any kind of government official in the home before and, usually, people of the government getting involved meant trouble for those less fortunate. You were certain everything was up to code and there hadn’t been any incidents since you’d opened up three years ago, but stranger things had happened. Not to mention, he could just create a reason to shut you down if he wanted to… like all the other corrupt politicians with their own agendas. 

“Actually, I did have a matter I’d like to discuss with you if you have a moment?” he asked, “If you are too busy, I completely understand and I’d be most willing to set up an appointment with you.”

Anxiety gnawed at your belly and you found your teeth clenching at the dozens of possibilities dashing through your head but eventually, you managed to meet his eyes. 

“I can meet you in my office in about ten minutes if that’s alright? I just need to hand these out and announce the end of the party,” you murmured. 

“Of course.”

You quickly directed him to your little office in the back of the room then raced back out into the chaos. Your volunteers were tracked down easily enough and between the four of you, the candy bags were quickly distributed to everyone with a kind reminder that the building would be closing soon for the night. You would worry about cleaning up once the guests were gone and the tenants were back in their homes. 

It was with much trepidation and sweaty palms that you made your way back to the office, giving yourself a much-needed mental pep talk the entire way. You’d heard nothing but good things about Mayor Damien since he’d taken office but you knew enough about politics to know that even kind people could be manipulated into doing cruel things. Hopefully, he had no ill intentions by being there tonight; Not when the two biggest holidays of the year were mere weeks away and winter was right on the doorstep.

You managed a weak smile upon entering the room and shut the door quickly.

“Sorry to keep you waiting, sir.”

Internally you cursed at the way your voice shook but you tried to hold your outward composure as much as possible and folded your hands to keep them from shaking atop the desk. The pit in your stomach widened a smidge more when he offered you a sympathetic smile.

“I’m sorry if I’ve worried you Miss Y/L/N but I’m not here to disturb your business. In fact, I’m here because of what a wonderful job you’re doing,” Damien assured you warmly, leaning forward as he tapped his cane on the ground rhythmically, “I’m not sure if you’re aware but since you’ve opened this home, the crime rate in town has drastically decreased and the school retention rates have skyrocketed. We’ve also seen a peak in employment that we haven’t for quite some time.”

Your eyebrows shot up in surprise but he was quick to continue before you could interrupt in any way. 

“My colleagues seem to choose to remain ignorant to the cause of such a good turn of events but I’ve been able to track the sources back to you quite easily. Happy and safe children who don’t have to work for survival make for much happier students. People who don’t have to scrape by for rent or rely on nefarious income sources make much better parents and employees. When the homeless aren’t forced to be homeless, there is much less opportunity for the true criminals in the city to prey on them. Do you understand where I’m going with this?” he asked. 

“I- I think so?” you replied with furrowed brows, “I’m more so confused on how that is truly possible. We only have twenty families here and while, sure, we serve food to anyone and provide cots when needed, we hardly reach the entirety of the city.” 

There was excitement and mirth dancing in his warm eyes as he tapped his cane once more before he leaned back into his seat. 

“You are much too humble. We aren’t a big city and you are the only person in town who runs a completely free business that helps out the less fortunate,” he explained, “The way I understand it, you don’t charge for rent nor meals, is that correct?” 

You nodded and replied, “Yeah, that’s right. We get plenty of donations from businesses in town and the people here are pretty good about donating their own funds toward meals when they’ve got extra. I just fund the gaps between.”

Suddenly he rose to his feet and began to pace around the small room, seemingly calm despite the nervous nature of his walk. You watched him carefully circle his side of the room at least ten times before he finally came to a stop in front of your desk once more. 

“I greatly admire what you’re doing here and that’s why I’d like to offer my assistance,” he said.

There it was. The bombshell. The government wanted to put its hand into a charitable business, for whatever reason. No doubt they’d sent Mayor Damien to do their dirty work since he had such a compassionate nature and kind face. 

With a tight smile, you replied immediately, “Thank you for your offer but no thank you. We’ve lasted three years without government assistance other than the tax exemption so I’d rather not-”

“No!” he cut in quickly, face morphing into a panic, “You misunderstand. I’m here as a citizen, not as a politician. I’d like to contribute financially, under the table, as an anonymous donor.”

“Huh?” was all you could so eloquently splutter in shock. 

Damien took his seat once more and scooted the chair closer to the desk, planting his elbows on the solid oak top and resting his chin on his steepled fingers. You felt your breath catch at the intensity in his expression before you quickly shooed the attraction away like a pesky fly.

“With the holidays coming, I want to help. My hands are tied as an official but they have no say in what I do with my personal funds. I’m not looking for notoriety and I’ve just been re-elected so there’s no hidden scheme in hopes of driving up support. Please, Miss Y/L/N, allow me to help how I can. I’d much rather be active in this and work with you but if I must simply leave an anonymous cash donation at a random time, then I will do so.”

There was a playfulness in his jest of a threat and you couldn’t help but chuckle at the way he grinned conspiratorially and waggled his eyebrows. Slowly the panic grasping at your heart loosened up and the gears began to turn in your head. He wanted to help and he seemed genuine in his offer. 

“Why though?” you finally asked after a short silence, “What would you get out of it?”

“I want to be a part of something better than politics. I’ve tried to do more for our city since I’ve been in office but there are several hard heads on the council. They prove to be strong adversaries when they wish to be. All checks and balances as it should be, of course, but it leaves me wanting more. If you’d accept my help and allow me to be a part of what you’re doing here, I’d truly get to see the good happening in real-time,” he explained quietly, “Rather than solely relying on my counterparts to do the right thing and make changes from the high levels, I could help make changes right here on the home front.”

You took some time to mull over his words and consider his offer. While you weren’t hurting for money thanks to the wealth your uncle had left to you after his passing, you could always use more finances to ensure the health and safety of your tenants. Plus, over time, it might stack up and allow you to add on to the building as you dreamed of doing. 

“You wouldn’t want any credit?” you questioned curiously, “I wouldn’t be against having your name involved if I’m being honest. It might build morale to know that our kind mayor supports helping everyone, not just the privileged and wealthy. Of course, I completely understand if you’d want to stay out of it because it could end up messy with opposing parties.”

“I wouldn’t want it advertised but I wouldn’t be against anyone knowing either. Besides, if you don’t mind, it would allow me to actually help out around here when I have the downtime. The holidays can be so dreadfully boring when you have no one to spend it with and where better to occupy my time than with the people I represent?” 

The more he spoke, the more you understood why he had been re-elected. You had voted for him solely for what you’d read about him online, not being one to get too in-depth in politics, but now you were extremely glad you had. Mayor Damien seemed to have his heart in a good place and a very go-getter attitude to back it up. Not many politicians were willing to put their feet on the ground and actually help out with their towns, rather simply boasting of their investments and raking in the reputation boost.

Leaning forward in your chair, you put out a hand to him and offered him a joyous smile. 

“I’d be thrilled to work with you, Damien, especially with the holiday madness approaching us,” you said, “I feel like this could be the start of a beautiful friendship.”

When his hand engulfed yours and your eyes locked with his, there was no denying the butterflies that stormed your chest. Those dark cocoa orbs felt leagues deeper than humanly possible and it took all of your resolve to keep from falling into them right then and there. 

“Thank you, Miss Y/L/N. I look forward to working with you as well.”


	2. Chapter Two

“I think we’re just about ready!”

Damien’s sudden cheerful proclamation startled you into dropping the glass ornament you’d been working on, but somehow you managed to safely capture it before it rolled off the table and shattered. As you looked up at him with a playful glare, he offered you a warm apology. 

“I promise it wasn’t my intention to startle you,” he urged, taking a seat across the table from you.

“It’s okay,” you assured him, “No harm done. What were you saying though?”

He picked up one of the empty glass ornaments and began to fill the bottom with glitter as you had done the others. With eyebrows furrowed in concentration, he surveyed the finished decorations before picking up one of the family pictures and slipping it through the top with an accomplished smile. 

“Oh! I was just saying I think we’re almost ready,” he replied after a moment, “All the decorations are hung up and the tree is finished. Little David and his mother just went upstairs for the night after he put on the star.”

The mental image of David getting to top the tree had you grinning in delight. You took another sip of your wine and gestured to his glass invitingly. He clinked his glass against yours before downing the remainder of his drink.

“Thank you for staying late tonight to help, by the way. I probably would have been here until the wee hours of the morning to get it all done without you,” you mused quietly.

Popping the top in the ornament, you looked it over and gave it a shake to mix up the glitter and sequins until they settled beautifully around the picture. 

“It’s no problem at all. I enjoy being here with you, you know. It’s much more fun than being home alone,” he said in a teasing tone. 

“Well, I’d hope so,” you replied jokingly, trying to tame the sudden warmth that flooded your cheeks. 

As your eyes met, he sent you a playful wink before returning to the task at hand. You watched him work for a few minutes, in awe at how deftly and precisely his fingers moved, until finally you realized you should be doing just the same. 

With his help, it took less than ten minutes to get all the personalized Christmas ornaments finished up and get the hooks into them.

“Alright, now we just gotta hang these up and we’ll be completely done!” you cheered with a little clap. 

Damien picked up one box while you grabbed the other and led him over to the tree. It was silently decided that he would work on the higher up branches while you did the lower; though he wasn’t extremely tall, he was taller than you and could reach much higher. Globe by globe, you hung up the ornaments until finally they were all perfectly in place and the tree was ready to go. 

“Look at us go!” he exclaimed happily, “A dynamic duo if I’ve ever seen one.”

Cheeks flushing, you let him pull you into a one armed hug before slipping away quickly. Too much close contact with the alcohol in your system probably wasn’t the best idea. 

“It’s getting a little warm in here, I’m going to step out real quick,” you told him, then added, “I’ll be right back! Feel free to snag some food if you’re hungry!”

As the heavy front door shut behind you, thick clumps of snow and blustery winds swirled around you in the darkness, causing a sense of calmness to settle in your bones. The first snow of winter was finally falling and it couldn’t have come at a more fitting time as there were only a few more hours until it was officially Christmas. It was gorgeous and bright, even in the night, reflecting the moon and Christmas lights in little twinkling dots. The serenity it provided made for a good thinking atmosphere, and boy did you need that right now.

Just about two months had passed since Mayor Damien had first approached you about working together. While you had your doubts about him in the beginning, he’d proved himself a dozen times over. Unless he had work or family obligations, he spent a few hours every weekend at the home. He helped with anything he could. From manual labor to buying things for the building, he was on top of whatever you needed him to do. Unfortunately, spending time with him also had a few undesired side effects; namely your crush on him growing in leaps and bounds. There had been few others in your life that you’d known to be as selfless and caring as he was with everyone around him. His sparkling personality mixed with his dashing good looks created one hell of a bombshell that took out your barriers like a wrecking ball. 

It wouldn’t have been such a bad thing if he weren’t so damn unobtainable. Not only was he a city official, but you had no ideas as to what- if anything- he was looking for relationship wise. You sure weren’t going to ruin your partnership and friendship by asking either. He was making it hard though, as he was wonderful with his compliments and making you feel undeniably special but without coming outright as flirting.

With a heavy sigh, you went back inside and made your way over to the table that still held your left-over craft materials. 

“I don’t know about you, but I’m ready to crash,” you mumbled, “Wine and late nights don’t mix I suppose.” 

He chuckled but there was a flash of something unexplainable in his eye that made you hesitate. 

“I’ll help you get this cleaned up then I’ll be out of your hair,” he replied, “We do have an early morning tomorrow.”

You nodded in agreement and followed suit to get everything put back into the tote but couldn’t help glancing at him occasionally. Was he upset that you were ready to end the night? Did he want to stay longer? Unfortunately you weren’t feeling brave enough to ask those questions, even after two large glasses of wine. So instead you went about your chore quietly until everything was loaded up and ready to go. 

“I’ll follow you up with this one,” Damien said, hoisting up the heavier of the two totes. 

“Thanks!”

The ride up in the elevator to your floor was quiet but thankfully comfortable rather than awkward. You snagged your keys out on the way down the hall to your apartment and quickly unlocked the door, holding it open with your back to allow him in. 

“It’s not much, but it’s home,” you mused quietly as you sat your tote by his own the couch. 

“I think it’s wonderful that you live here with everyone,” he replied. 

Quirking a brow, you asked, “Why’s that?”

He quickly answered, “Because it really gives this place a home vibe, rather than just a work one. The fact you’re comfortable living here means the others must be comfortable as well.”

“That’s really sweet,” you murmured. 

After a short silence, he cleared his throat and rubbed his hands together before offering you that crooked smile that made your heart race. 

“Well it was wonderful to spend the evening with you, Y/N,” he sighed, “See you in the morning for the festivities?”

There was that look again, an almost hopefully glance you thought. God how you wanted to push and find out what he was thinking. 

“Yeah, bright and early,” you replied instead. 

Inside you were beating yourself up. Why didn’t you just invite him for one more glass of wine? Or suggest a Christmas movie? Or- Your thoughts were derailed as he made his way to the door and you hastily moved to walk him out. 

“Good night, Y/N.”

“Good night, Damien,” you murmured. 

The instant the door shut, regret filled your chest and you hung your head in shame. You were never going to get anywhere with him if you kept chickening out! As you leaned against the door, you were startled into a small yelp as there was a sudden knocking.

Throwing the door open, you were surprised to see Damien there.

“Damien- what’s wro-?”

A gasp cut your question short as barged into the room, shutting the door quickly behind him. Shoving you against the door, his lips seeked out yours hungrily. It took you a few moments to realize what was going on but, the instant your brain kicked into gear, you couldn’t resist melting against him. 

Finally!

One of his hands delved into your hair and tugged at the locks while his thigh pushed between yours. His free hand eagerly palmed your ass before silently urging you to grind against him. All the alcohol you’d drank was finally catching up to you and making for a delicious concoction with the pleasure he was stirring to life. It seemed the liquor had hit him too if his sudden interest was any indication, not that you were complaining.

In a blur of movements, he had both hands on your ass, pulling you up on his waist, and you were on the bed in the blink of an eye. A little groan escaped your lips as he slid into place between your thighs and leaned down with a predatory growl. You felt the world melting away little by little with every nibble of his teeth along your throat and couldn’t resist the urge to start undressing him. As you pulled at his tucked-in shirt, he halted your motions with a particularly rough thrust of his hips.

“Tell me you want this,” he groaned, “I need to hear it.”

Shuddering as the sensation of his warm breath tickling your skin, you managed to force out, “F-Fuuuuck. I want you, Damien! I want this!”

With a muted moan, he trailed the shadow of his beard up and down your throat before asking, “Does this also mean you’ll be mine?”

“God yes.”

“Thank goodness,” he sighed huskily, “I want everyone to know you belong to me. May I?”

You started to question what he was asking but his answer preemptively cut you off, the scrape of his teeth teasing the sensitive skin of your throat. 

“Yes!” you gasped.

The instant the word left your mouth, his teeth sunk into your skin and tore a cry from your lips. It was devastatingly beautiful. You instinctively bucked up against him, battling the overwhelming torment with tantalizing pleasure. There was no doubt going to be a very noticeable bruise when he was done and the thrill of such a public mark made your cunt clench in need. Funny how a year ago the thought of being marked would have never been on your mind, but here you were now practically salivating at the thought.

The fact he had suggested it, that he wanted to claim you in a way for all to see, it spurred on an ache that burned into your soul. 

“Damien, please,” you moaned, hands clawing at his back and hips rocking longingly, “Need you.” 

“Such a needy little thing aren’t you?” he whispered, teasingly nipping at your earlobe, “Well, I suppose I should do something about that, shouldn’t I?” 

He didn’t have to spell it out for you, the implication of what he was suggesting nearly blowing your mind into tiny pieces as you nodded frantically. He carefully crawled down the bed, removing your bottoms as he descended, and hooked his fingers into your panties once he was on his knees. You were just about to lift up to help when all of a sudden he jerked hard and a loud ripping sound filled the air. It took you a moment to realize when he had done but when your torn panties went flying to the floor, you got the memo. Before you could complain, he shoved your legs apart and got to work. 

“Ohmygodfuck.”

Fingers slid easily into your dripping cunt and wasted no time finding that sweet spot, crooking up and rubbing against it oh so perfectly when you let out a cry. As your thighs started to quake, his arm quickly wrapped around and gripped one tight, big hand squeezing into the meat of your thigh possessively. 

You hastily stuffed your fist in your mouth to muffle your growing moans as he suckled on your clit, trying not to disturb the many other rooms around you, but even still your sounds were loud. There wasn’t much you could do against the never ending bliss he created. 

All of a sudden, his head lifted and you heard a little growl from below. 

“Don’t do that. I want to hear you loud and clear, Y/N!” 

“B-Butttt- people!” you whimpered, unable to speak clearly as he continued to crook his fingers. 

“I wasn’t asking about them. Let me hear how I make you feel,” he commanded. 

You felt a twinge of insecurity as you slowly let your hands fall to your chest, but it was easily washed away the instant his tongue was touching you once more. He moved so slowly and deliberately in ways that made your body want to cave in on itself. No longer able to occupy your lips, filthy moans and cries of his name came forth louder and louder with every stroke until that familiar coil tightened unbearably in your core. 

“D-Damien! Gonna- Fffuuu-”

Your attempts at warning were for naught, getting utterly ruined by the frantic noises clawing up your throat. Overwhelmed and desperate for touch, your hand shot down and laced with his. When it finally all coalesced, your sounds were beautifully silenced, breath caught in the glorious devastating pleasures. His fingers unwound from yours and dug into your thigh, bringing everything back with a broken cry of his name. As he continued to stroke you through the waves, all you could think of was wanting more, wanting to feel him deep inside you. 

You tried to convey this but couldn’t speak around the moans, so instead you tugged on his hand. He quickly pulled away, obviously concerned, but all you did was hook your feet behind his back and direct him forward. He passed the time it took you to catch your breath with gentle kisses along your jaw.

“Need you in me, now, please,” you whimpered, “Want you so bad.”

“Oh darling, I could never say no to you,” he groaned. 

You felt a flash of confusion when he lifted back up onto his knees but it was easily quelled when he shifted you over, directing you onto your hands and knees. 

“Been dreaming of taking you like this for some time now, you know that? Do you think you can take it, Y/N?” he asked warmly, running his cockhead against your lips teasingly. 

Oh but why was that so fucking hot? The allusion of being breakable; the implication that he could utterly decimate you with his size. By the feel of his tip, you had no doubt he was somewhat serious in his questioning. 

“God yes,” you groaned throatily, wiggling in his hold eagerly.

As he slowly pushed into you, your eyes rolled into the back of your head out of sheer disbelief. You blindly reached out behind you and latched onto his wrist, relishing in the grounding touch as he sent your senses into overload. 

“You doing okay?” he questioned softly.

“Fuck yes!” you gasped, “So okay!”

His answering chuckle was dark and delicious. Fingers dug hard into your thigh and held you in place as he finally slammed his hips into yours, shoving his cock so deep that you would have flown off the bed in shock if not for his embrace. 

He was right to be worried, you realized, his large size overwhelming and borderline painful even as it sent you immediately into a second screaming orgasm. 

“Oh, darling, coming for me already?” he growled, “Does it feel that good?”

Brows furrowing in concentration, you whimpered out a mess of unintelligible noises mixed with his name and “don’t stop”. 

“Fuuuck yeah,” he moaned deeply, “Taking this dick so good.”

Dazed and surprised, your eyes flew open in shock only to reflexively shut right back as another wave of bliss rolled through you. Who knew the put-together wholesome mayor had such a naughty vocabulary? Your train of thought was abruptly derailed when he released his hold on your leg and landed a sharp smack on your ass, ripping a hiss from deep in your chest. 

You did your best to ride back on him, trying to participate with all the passion you felt in your soul, but it was oh so hard to do so when he fucked you so beautifully. It was rough without being brutal, passionate without being mushy, and more than anything it made you regret not doing this sooner. 

It didn’t take long for him to catch up to your level of bliss, his fingers digging hard into your hips as his thrust grew erratic.

“Tell me where you want it,” he demanded gruffly, “Do you want-”

“In me,” you interrupted immediately.

“Oh hell, what a good little darling you are, letting me fill you with my cum,” he groaned and bit out, “Now that you’re mine, I’m going to fuck you and fill you as many times as you wish. How does that sound?”

Shudders wracked your spine and instinctively you whimpered out, “God yes!”

With one last powerful thrust, he buried his cock as far as possible in your cunt with a gravelly moan of your name that set off a final rush of ecstasy. 

There was a comfortable silence as you both caught your breath, fingers stroking wherever they could reach on each other’s bodies until he finally pulled out. A weak whimper escaped your lips as he gently let you down before collapsing on the bed next to you. 

“By the way, Merry Christmas,” he murmured, reaching out and pulling you against him. 

With a giggle, you curled up in his arms and whispered, “Merry Christmas, Damien.”


End file.
